


A Small Chat In Recuitment

by Raeror



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeror/pseuds/Raeror
Summary: He never did learn how to walk away from things. One Shot





	

One Week After The Incident At the Dulvey Haunted House

Umbrella Corps Facility Alpha

* * *

"They said you wanted to see me, Officer Redfield?" They were sitting in a dimly sit room, with a table as the sole decoration. The gray walls gave off an uneasy feeling.

"Ethan Winters. Do you know just how much of a miracle it is that you're still alive? Dozens of people were trapped in that house. You were the only person who could make it out. Fought through that entire nightmare basically by yourself."

"Yes I do. Gonna have to put a little extra into the offering jar this Sunday."

"You know, with the way you handled yourself back there, I could use you here in the Umbrella Corps. Your talents would be greatly appreciated. And the pay ain't half bad, you know. "

"I went to Hell once. Pretty satisfied with my share of godless monsters trying to kill me, sorry. I'm pretty sure the local BDSM dungeon would love it though."

"Look, I know you've been through a lot, but there are plenty of more cases that need to be worked on. There are the other E-Types to deal with, and Tentsu wasn't the only corporation to play Frankenstein. You could do well here."

"I don't even think that you and your Corps all that hot shit anyway. _I_ was the one who had to kill Eveline. What did you do except sit back with a bowl of that good 'ole Louisiana gumbo?"

"Mia has already signed up."

"What?"

"He's right Ethan." Mia came up from behind him, shutting the door.

"Are you serious? After all you've been through you want to go back for more?" Ethan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mia had been gone for three years. Three years of her life wasted rotting in the Baker's home. He would think that she out of anyone would be saying no the Umbrella Corps the fastest.

"I have a responsibility."

"Our responsibility is done! Eveline is dead. Our hands are clean."

"I owe out to everyone who's been affected by bioengineering. There's an entire world out there."

"And we're just two people! You think we can make a difference?"

"Hey, every man helps," Redfield interjected.

"You stay out of this!" Ethan shouted. "Mia. We have our whole lives ahead of us. What about settling down and starting a family!"

"Do you really want to raise a family in a world where freak like Eveline are running around doing whatever they want?

"Hey, Eveline seemed to be content with staying by herself."

"Tell that to the Baker Family. And the victims they snatched up."

Ethan thought about the note Travis wrote. He was with Courtney right? He could see it now. A regular couple whose life was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

"There are victims out there who need to be saved. And people whose abduction and torture can be prevented. We have to do this Ethan."

This was insane. Why tempt fate again? He was pretty much asking life to rip him into bloody chunks. Any sane man would say hell no, get the nearest vehicle, and drive off into the night with his middle finger raised high and with pride.

"Fine. I'm in." Ethan sat down in a chair, frustrated with himself for giving in.

"Welcome aboard." Redfield nodded.

"Let's just get this over with," Ethan said. "You guys are going to be the death of me."


End file.
